


Because Science

by ellipted (savagecrowns)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Codeswitching, F/M, I'm a codeswitching slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagecrowns/pseuds/ellipted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any decent scientist knows you can't rely on a singular result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Science

Hak had his chemistry textbook open in his lap on his bed and his notebook open beside him. He was even reading the textbook.

He looked up. Jae-ha, Shin-ah, Zeno, Yun, and Kija had all fallen asleep in various bizarre and contorted positions. He could still hear the soft scratching of Yona’s pencil on paper, so she hadn’t succumbed yet. He narrowed his eyes slightly. Hadn’t she been sitting next to Yun on the other side of the table? She definitely hadn’t been sitting on front of his bed before, so close.

“Oi,” he breathed.

“Mm?” Yona distractedly mumbled.

“You weren’t sitting there before,” he observed, for no reason in particular.

“Zeno tried to bite me.”

As if that explained her change in seating place. As if that made any sense. Whatever. At two in the morning, he could run with it.

“He probably thought you’d taste good.”

“You think so?” She chuckled, dislodging her chunky sweater and exposing her left shoulder—the shoulder closest to him. It was ivory-coloured and pristine, unmarred by freckles. He could even see a peek of her collarbone.

Using his left hand to support himself, he leaned forward and bit that shoulder with the same satisfaction as taking the first footsteps on freshly fallen snow.

Her reaction was instantaneous and high-pitched—the most adorable squeak he’d ever heard. She immediately clapped a hand over her mouth.

There was now a prominent bite mark marring her skin—dark and deep. It would take a while to fade.

She turned her head to examine her poor shoulder. “You bit me,” she said, her voice just shy of a whisper.

“I did,” he confirmed.

She reached up and traced the tooth indentations. “Well?” She met his eyes, and if he wasn’t mistaken, there was a light blush over her cheekbones.

Good.

“Well, what?”

Yona narrowed her eyes. “State your findings. I didn’t suffer for nothing.”

The corner of his mouth curved upward in his characteristic arrogant smirk. He leisurely ran his tongue over his teeth. “Mm, a true scientist doesn’t rely on a single result.”

He thought he saw her purse her lips, but she turned her head too fast for him to be sure.

“Well, you are mistaken if you think I’m gonna let you take another chunk outta me. That hurt.” Her fingers rubbed at the imprint.

He frowned, caught her hand and brought it to his mouth. He relished the gradual awareness on her face as she realised what he was about to do, and hid his pleased smirk by—indeed—biting the side of her hand.

She winced pathetically even though he hadn’t bitten anywhere near as hard as befor. She was blushing harder now, and trying to tug her hand back. He knew the only reason she wasn’t yelling at him was because of their sleeping friends, and he intended to take full advantage.

“Why are you torturing me?”

“Science.”

Her bottom lip puffed out slightly in a half-assed pout, and she stuck out her tongue petulantly.

He cocked his head. “Do you want that to be next?”

She retracted it immediately, but her cheeks flushed satisfyingly.

“Let me know when you do,” he shrugged and turned back to his textbook, the picture of studiousness.

“Hak _no baka_ …” she mumbled.

His lips twitched in amusement.

Hak: 1

Yona: 0

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think here or on [tumblr](http://ellipted.tumblr.com/)


End file.
